The present invention relates to a method and device for anchoring and/or fixing masonry wall elements.
In much of masonry construction, two or more elements must be anchored or "pinned" together to strengthen them, either during initial construction, during subsequent repair, or during attachment of ancillary elements to the masonry structure. One such typical application, which also illustrates the prior art method and the curently used device is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Here, a concrete block wall construction 10 is faced with a brick facade 12, and a void 14 exists either by design or shift due to failure of original brick tie elements. Under prior art techniques, a hole 18 is drilled through both the facade 12 and the concrete block 10 into which a tubular hollow screen sleeve 20 is inserted. The sleeve 20 is restricted but not fully closed at its leading end 22 by overlapping the edge of the screen and is opened at its trailing end 24. Upon insertion, or even after insertion, the sleeve 20 is filled with a hardenable adhesive or cementatous mass 26. Prior to the hardening of the mass 26, a metal rod 28 or anchor is inserted into the sleeve so as to exert ram pressure on the adhesive mass forcing the material through the sleeve and radially outward.
It is of course, intended that the sleeve 20 permit the adhesive material 26 to be extruded radially therefrom into the holes 14 and 15, and to thus create an anchor involving the sleeve 20, the adhesive mass 26, the facade 12 and the concrete block 10. This, however, is only partially effective with the prior art devices. As will be seen from FIG. 1, very little adhesive material is extruded between the sleeve 20 and the facade 12. Therefore, insufficient anchoring is created between sleeve 20 and facade 12. It can be noted that sufficient material moves into the voids 14 and 15 and between sleeve 20 and block 10 forming an anchor between sleeve 20 and block 10.
The foregoing disadvantage arises from the fact that all of the known prior art sleeves are uniformly pervious, i.e., have a uniform mesh or hole distribution along their entire length and are at least in part open at their leading ends. As a result, as seen in FIG. 2, when the threaded rod 28 is inserted into the sleeve 20, the distribution of the adhesive, along the length of the tube, produces a conical taper indicated generally by the numeral 30 wherein the material moves freely and uniformly toward the leading edge rather than in a significantly radially direction through the sleeve. It is only when the pressure against the slug of adhesive material within the sleeve becomes so great, that the material is forced in any degree radially from the sleeve. This, occurs only toward the leading end of the sleeve. As a consequence of the conical pattern 30, it will be noted that very poor contact exists between the sleeve 20 and the facade 12 although it is precisely in this area, that the maximum adhesion is desired.
Illustrative of the prior art anchoring sleeve, is that shown in HUGEL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,406, which shows a sleeve formed of a wire screen having uniform mesh size along its entire length. This device also includes a collar at its trailing end which is adapted to make force-fit contact with the bore formed in the masonry so as to prevent overall movement of the sleeve during the extrusion of the hardenable mass. Uniform mesh or perforated sleeves are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,792; U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,457. In British application No. 2,112,487 an anchoring sleeve like socket is formed having uniformly disposed open slots or perforations therein. The sleeve is filled with a adhesive material which is caused to effervesce in situ expanding through the slots or holes. This type of anchor is not subject to ram forces created by the anchoring rod.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchoring system in which better contact of adhesive is provided with the masonry than is currently possible, particularly when it is intended to attach or reattach the building facade to the base concrete block. This is absolutely necessary (see FIG. 1) when it is the object of the fastening to attach or reattach the building facade 12 to the base material 10 (brick, pored conceret, etc.) where no trailing end attachment is desired, such as a nut, roset, or other flange device.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an improved anchoring system in which a selective distribution of adhesive along the length of the anchoring tube is made. It is the particular object of the present invention to provide a screen sleeve for use with a hardenable adhesive and an anchoring bolt, for obtaining a brick to brick, block to block or brick to block masonry securement. (or any other masonry or stone elements).
The foregoing objects, together with additional objects and advantages will appear as the description proceeds.